wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Cuba
History It all started with a conversation, on November 14th, 2006. Two high schoolers in the back of a school bus were discussing the current situation in the world, about how nobody cares about history, the world around them, the future, other human beings. They began talking of creating an island paradise in the Pacific ocean. They talked of how it would be clean, with a great educational system, friendly people, so on and so forth. Then, one of the boys had a dream. In his dream, the world came to a catastrophic end. It was a nuclear war. It was the year 2012, and the US, which was at war with Iran, Iraq, Syria, Afghanistan, Saudi Arabia, Turkey and Egypt, was suddenly declared war upon by North Korea and China. China launched its nuclear weapons, the US launched hers, and thus the war came to an end. This is when the boy first got the idea of a space nation. He chose Cuba of all the countries in the world because it is small, but large enough to support life for 30 years. He went on to talk of this new Cuba in Space, but the term was not created until January 30th, 2007, when a young Tyler Kimmel was talking about the idea on Wanksterbate.com and coined the term "Space Cuba". Space Cuba was born. Relations with the Isle of Man Back when Space Cuba was being thought up, a member of the group announced that, if needed, Space Cuba could be a part of the Isle of Man. Then, in Operation Ultra War, a mock military operation in which the Federation of Space Poland invaded Space Cuba, the Isle of Man put the defense of Space Cuba as a top priority, and stepped in to save its orbiting friend. The people of Space Cuba owe much to the people of the Isle of Man, and future relations look promising. Military Action Space Cuba has yet to be launched, thus wars are not possible. Launch Date Space Cuba is to be launched on the General-Secretary's birthday, on April 20th, 2012. This will give ample time to get adjusted to space before the war begins. The island will be launched into space using stolen ICBM rocket motors after having the land cut away from below the island by an army of tunnel boring machines. Charter The Constitution, or Charter of Space Cuba is as follows. Charter of The Republic of Space Cuba Part One- Government The government of The Republic of Space Cuba, henceforth known as RSC, is as follows: Article I Comrade General-Secretary (Gen-Sec): The Gen-Sec of RSC is the head of the RSC, the president, the leader, what have you. The Gen-Sec can propose and vote on new amendments, as well as veto amendments and things voted on by the CPD. Article II The Congress of the People's Deputies (CPD): The CPD is the legislative body of RSC. CPD has the power to write laws, impeach appointments made by the Gen-Sec, and to discipline members of RSC. There are three Officers of the CPD, and they are elected monthly. Article III Ministries: There are three Ministries in RSC; Defense, State, and Communications. The Ministry of Defense deals with the general defense of the nation and organizes the members in times of attack. The Minister of State is the chief diplomat for RSC. The Ministry of Communications is in charge of news and administration of the forums. The MoC will have admin powers, and the ability to ban/discipline members. Part Two- Elections, Impeachment, the Veto, and Law Making Article IV Elections/Appointments: Elections are won by receiving a majority vote from the members of RSC. Appointments are made by the Gen-Sec, but may be blocked by the CPD with a majority vote. Voting takes place on the last four days of each month. The winner takes office the first of the next month. Article V Impeachments: Different parts of the government have the ability to impeach certain officials. Once an Impeachment has been proposed, a vote will take place. If Impeachment has been proposed up in the CPD, a 2/3 vote by the CPD will remove the official. If impeachment has been proposed by either the Gen-Sec or a member, a 75% by the members is required to remove the official. Elected positions remain vacant until elections. Appointed positions will be immediately filled through the appointment process. Article VI Law Making and Veto Law Making: CPD may pass legislation with a 2/3 decision. If the legislation passes the Gen-Sec must then approve or veto it. If he approves, the legislation is Law. The Gen-Sec may also write laws. Legislation he proposes passes to the CPD. If the CPD votes 2/3 in favor of the legislation, it becomes Law. Veto: The Gen-Sec may veto decisions made by elected officials. This nullifies the decision. The CPD may overturn decisions made by the Gen-Sec with a 2/3 vote. This does not include veto's. The Gen-Sec may not veto overturned decisions. The members may overturn a veto with a 75% vote. Signed: Comrade General-Secretary Aram Shabanian Dustin Bishop Events Space Cuba has long been criticized for its lack of feasibility. But that has not stopped several people from making it a well known name. In April of 2007, the General-Secretary began to sell shirts, selling a total of 26 before having them made. He hopes to do the same this year. Also, amateur video caught this act. http://www.flukiest.com/media/646194/ External Links ; Official Official Website — The official website and forums of The Republic of Space Cuba Founding Website — The site that helped found The Republic of Space Cuba